Traveling Moon
by fireuser3
Summary: After stopping the changeling invasion and making a friends with their princess the girls are now on a mission to find the queens hive and stop her before a magical comet arrives. Who knows what they'll encounter or new friends they'll make along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Welcome back everybody hope you all enjoyed my other stories because I got another story for you. This'll still be part of my Moonverse so bare with me.**

 **Pinkie: Bear! Where?**

 **F3: Not that kind of bear Pinkie. Any who enjoy. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: On The Road.**

Once the girls got home to Ponyville they have to get ready for a long road ahead of them. Since the comet won't be in Equestria's orbit in about two months so they'll have plenty of time to gather info about Papilla's whereabouts.

Trixie made her way to her home/library she began gathering maps to other locations all around Equestria just in case they got lost which was very possibly a possibility.

"Guess it's going to be a long adventure if we're going to capture Papilla." Trixie said as she put the maps into her saddlebag as Spike began to get nervous.

"I don't know about this Trix you sure you want to go now after you got back from the party." Spike said concerned.

"If we let this settle there's no doubt that she'll make another attempt to steal other ponies love and with the comet only two months off we can't take any chances." Trixie added as she checked her supplies.

"I know just make sure you girls come back alive." Spike said with obvious concern.

Trixie turned smiling at him and gave him a hug "Hey I'll be back before you know it okay." Trixie comforted.

Letting him go she said goodbye to Spike and Halyn leaving the library with her saddlebag full of maps and other supplies in tow. She headed toward the train station to wait on her friends, but it seems like they haven't arrived yet so she pondered about the fight with Papilla about how she didn't dodge the blast they hit her with.

"Lightning did have a point. It seemed too easy, and why would take it head on like she did?" She asked aloud to nopony.

"But if she knew it would hurt her why didn't she fly away. More importantly who prevented her from doing so?" Trixie pondered replaying that same event over and over in her mind ever since Lightning brought it up.

Ten minutes later the rest of the girls arrived one by one until all of them have arrived.

"I see that everypony is here now." Trixie replied.

"Yeah were all here and accounted for." Lightning said.

"Pen and Emerald are over at Rarity's. Though I hope she'll be able to handle three little fillies on her own." Cheerliee said a little worried.

"We can't take them with us. We'll be worrying about them and it would put both of them in danger." Sunset replied her own worry just as evident.

"I know but I do worry sometimes." Cheerliee replied.

"The soon we get this done the quicker we get back here and hopefully with Papilla in tow." Rainbow added pounding one hoof into another.

"Then why are we standing around for. Let's depart." Coco replied

"And I might have a spot where we can start gather information." She added with a smile as they paid for the tickets and got on the train and departed to their first destination.

When on the train Trixie brought out a map of Equestria and a map of the Forgotten Realms she grabbed back at the Library.

"Okay Coco where is this location that you have in mind?" Lightning Dust questioned looking at the maps Trixie brought out.

Coco then examined the maps carefully and eventually found the location.

"Right here." She pointed out a spot on the map almost right at the border of Equestria and Forgotten Realms.

Trixie examined the spot where she pointed toward "Galrovia? Never heard of that place." Trixie added.

"It's a small town just on the borders of Equestria and the Forgotten Realms." Coco replied.

"How do you know that?" Sunset questioned.

"Because Galrovia is also Rarity's hometown before she came to Ponyville." She answered.

"She said that the town really looks after their own and are quite friendly plus we could find something about where her hideout could be at." Coco added.

"Well then I guess that's where we're heading first then because it'll take a while to get there." Lightning Dust replied.

As the hours ticked away the day quickly became night the girls were asleep expect for Coco who was looking out one of the windows star gazing.

 _"You still amaze me with your stars Luna. I hope you have a great rest."_ She thought moving away from window from the bed she was in but before she went to sleep she noticed Trixie tossing and turning in her sleep with a look of distress on her face and sweating from her face.

Coco hopped off her bed and went over to Trixie trying to wake her up "Um… Trixie?" She questioned with concern tapping her hoof on Trixie's shoulder.

Trixie's eyes shot open as she yelped and sprung from her bed causing Coco to jump back as well.

Trixie was breathing fast and heavy trying to calm herself down "It's only me Trixie." Coco responded.

She looked where Coco was and immediately calmed herself "Sorry about that Coco you scared me." Trixie replied.

"I scare you. Now that's a first." She retorted but under closer inspection of her friend she noticed that bags were beginning to form under her eyes

"Trixie are you okay?" Coco questioned worried.

Trixie took a deep breath "No I'm not okay." She answered climbing back on the bed

"Is it nightmares again?" Coco questioned already knowing the answer.

Trixie nodded "Why didn't you tell us that you were having nightmare? We could've helped." Coco lectured but still with concern.

"I didn't want you girls to worry." Trixie says worry and guilt apparent in her voice.

"But you know we will. We almost lost you once when the Tantabus captured you and that won't happen again." Coco said reassuring her azure friend.

"We're your friends so if there is something bothering you don't be afraid to talk about your problems." Coco added.

That brought a soft smile to Trixie's face "Thanks Coco." She smiled.

A loud snore interrupted them and look toward Lightning's bed seeing the Pegasus sleeping on her back giving out another snore before rolling on her stomach, curled herself in a ball like a cat would and began sucking her hoof like a foal would.

Trixie held back a laugh so she didn't wake anypony up while Coco let out a silent 'aw' seeing Lightning so adorable in her position.

Trixie and Coco glanced to each other "I won't say anything if you won't." Coco whispered.

"Deal." Trixie agreed as they both proceed back to sleep.

The morning came as Celestia's sun shined bright waking the girls from there slumber. Sunset was the first to wake up fully and noticed that the train had stopped.

"Um girls you may want to get up." Sunset replied getting all their attention as they noticed the same thing.

"Hey why'd we stop?" Rainbow questioned.

"Maybe we can find out from the conductor." Cheerliee said as they exited the bed quarters of the train.

They spotted to the conductor talking to what looked like construction ponies.

"Pardon me but why'd we stop. Is there a problem with the train?" Lightning asked.

"It's not the train it's what's on the tracks." The conductor said pointing out on the tracks that a large amount of rocks and boulders were blocking the tracks.

"We can't go on until the tracks are cleared so they had to divert us to another station and stop trains from leaving." The conductor explained.

"How long is it going to take till it's cleared?" Trixie asked.

"About three days at best." He answered.

Without any other option the girls get off at the station where the train was stationed.

"Any idea where we are Trixie?" Rainbow asked while Trixie brought out one of her maps.

"Let's see…" She began skimming through the map until finding where they are as Sunset was starting to smile seeing some familiar sights to her.

"It's looks like we are in…" Trixie began but couldn't finish.

"Vanhoover." Sunset said looking on in awe.

"Vanhoover?" Lightning questioned then realized what she said.

"Wait a minute isn't this place…" Lightning began as Sunset nods.

"Home. This is my hometown." Sunset finished.

The town itself was bigger than Ponyville but smaller than Canterlot with rustic brick houses with wooden roofs on all the houses. Unlike Ponyville that had a town hall Vanhoover didn't but had a community center to help young fillies and colts and it doubled as a school house as well. There's also an outdoor market where ponies would by fresh fruits from all around Equestria.

Sunset smile the air feeling home again "This place hasn't changed a bit." Sunset said in awe.

"Wow Sunset this place is amazing, and this was your home." Rainbow added with admiration.

"Yep I was born here and raised here when I was younger. Would you girls like a tour?" Sunset offered.

"We would love a tour Sunset." Cheerliee smiled.

"Alright then follow me." Sunset said leading them through town.

As they went through town other ponies began to notice them "Wow didn't think we catch the pony's attention." Rainbow began.

Sunset chuckles "Oh you think that there only ponies here. Look around you'll be quite surprised." Sunset suggested.

The girls did and immediately they noticed an older unicorn mare being helped by a male caribou with medium size antlers carrying some groceries for the older mare. They looked toward the skies and noticed a Pegasus stallion putting a cloud in place with his female griffin partner. But what really got them noticing was an earth pony mare and a medium size male dragon with black scales carrying supplies for a project.

"Caribou, griffin, and dragon living in a pony occupied town that's… that's…" Trixie was speechless

"Pretty cool huh." Sunset added.

"You haven't seen anything yet. But what'd think girls?" Sunset asked.

"I have to give to yah Sunset this place is amazing." Rainbow commented.

"Quite roomy and the diversity is quite a sight to behold." Cheerliee added.

"Yep that's Vanhoover for yah." Sunset said.

Lightning noticed a bush heading their direction.

"Huh?" she pondered while the bush was moving closer.

"Uh Sunset was that bush over there?" Lightning asked pointing toward it as it stopped in place.

Sunset looked behind her to see the bush was unmoving "Uh yah why?" Sunset asked turning back to face her.

"Cause I could've sworn that it moved." Lightning replied.

The bush started moving toward them again before stopping "There it goes again!" She replied.

This time Sunset looked directly at it and noticed a bit two toned green mane sticking out of the side of the bush. _"Wait a minute. There's only one pony I know with that color."_ Sunset thought then giggled knowing very well who the pony is.

"Okay Lemon Zest come out from the bush." Sunset said playfully.

"Huh?" The rest of the girls questioned. Not long did said pony came out of the bush in full view.

The pony is an earth pony mare with light grayish amaranth coat and light brilliant amber eyes that had grayish arctic blue eyeshadow. Her cutiemark are slices of lemons in a row. Her mane and tail are two toned green with dark green stripes down them. She is also carrying around a pink head set around her neck.

"Come on Shimmy I just wanted to say hi to you." Lemon whined.

"Yah I know, but… WHAA!" Before she finished she received a tackle from Lemon which was her way of giving her a hug.

"It's great to see again Shimmy." Lemon said

"Yeah it's great to see you too." Sunset said getting up from the hug but before she could say anything else more voices rang out.

"There you are running off like that you have to warn us when you…" The voice sounded almost like Rarity but with more of an authority like tone. Sunset looked up and noticed four sets of eyes from four other ponies looking at her and the girls.

The first is a Pegasus mare with light turquoise coat and mulberry with light raspberry streaked mane that was neatly cut just above the eyes. She also had moderate cerise colored eyes with dark indigo eyeshadow staring wide eyed at Sunset.

The next is also a Pegasus but seemed like Coco's height. She light amber grey coat that went with the dark conflower blue mane that had moderate cerulean and arctic blue streaks that draped over her brilliant gamboge eyes. The Pegasus cutiemark is a dark navy blue flower with a light blue lightning bolt shooting out of it.

The pony next to her is a unicorn mare and tail with light phthalo bluish grey coat and light opal gray mane with light arctic gray streaks tied into two separate long ponytails. She also had grayish orchid colored eyes. Her cutiemark is that of a pair of magenta-colored lips for some reason. She was standing near the second Pegasus.

Finally the pony standing behind Lemon is a unicorn mare with pale grayish gold coat with moderate rose mane with light rose and aquamarine colored streak down the center of her mane and tail. She has moderate indigo colored eyes which are complemented by the aquamarine colored eyeshadow she has on. Her cutiemark is that of three berries surrounded by green leaves.

Lemon Zest rubbed the back of her head "Sorry Flare's just that I noticed Sunset over hear I just had to say hello." Lemon announced.

"But next time don't just run off like that." She scorned.

Sunset looked at the pegasus "Is that you Sunny Flare?" She questioned.

"I'm surprised you remember me after so long." Sunny answered.

"Uh Sunset who are they?" Rainbow questioned.

"Oh right girls these are my friends before I moved to Ponyville." Sunset said.

"Let me introduce Lemon Zest." She began as Lemon waved to them.

"That's Sunny Flare." Pointing toward the first pegasus

"Hello dears." She introduced.

"The one behind her is Indigo Zap." She pointed toward the other pegasus hiding behind Sunny Flare.

"Then there's Sugercoat and Sour Sweet." She said pointing toward the two unicorns.

"Well Sunset these must be your friends that you've written us about and I must say they seem like a lively bunch." Sugercoat mentioned.

"Then we don't have waste introducing ourselves then at least." Lightning added.

Sunset giggled then a thought came to her head _"Might as well ask them about that."_ Sunset thought then turned toward them.

"Hey girls have you spotted anything out of the ordinary around here?" Sunset asked.

The five pondered till Indigo Zap spoke up "Well... there was that black bug that came through town not too long ago." She said.

"Black bug?" Cheerliee questioned.

Indigo nodded "Yeah it looked really creepy from a distance."

"A changeling. It's got to be." Coco added as Indigo and the others were giving them questioning looks.

"A what now?" Lemon Zest questioned.

Trixie sighed "Guess we'll have to explain."

After about ten minutes of explaining about what occured two weeks back before they began their journy.

"Well... that explains somethings." Sunny Flare began.

"Ever since that; changeling you called came through the towns been getting robbed by something unknown but we don't know since it only appears during the night." She explained.

"You think it's a changeling stealing from the town." Rainbow added.

"It might be what you described." Lemon Zest confirmed.

"Then prehaps we can help capture it before it terrorizes the town again." Sunset added.

"And it might tell us how to get to Papilla's home." Cheerliee added.

"Then what are we waiting for we got to prep for the night." Sour Sweet added.

With that being said the girls raced off hopefully to catch the changeling before it gets away from them and able to find more information about where to find the changelings home.

* * *

 **F3: Well that finishes that chapter of this story.**

 **Pinkie: Hopefully they do find that meanie changeling.**

 **F3: Who says it's a changeling that they'll encounter.**

 **Pinkie: But you said... Ohhh.**

 **F3: I'm Fireuser3. Blazing Out.**


	2. Mystery Invaders

**F3: Well it has been a while since my last update.**

 **Pinkie: Just glad to finally be back.**

 **F3: Indeed. Well you all know the jest. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 2: Mystery invaders.**

After meeting Sunsets friends they decided to wait until night has fallen upon the town since that's when the changeling attacked. But since they had time to prepare Sunset and her other friends went to show them the rest of what Vanhoover had to offer.

"Other than the diversity in other species we also have other shops here in town that might peek your interest." Sunny Flare mentioned.

"We have an outdoor market where you can get various fruits, but there's a special section in there for only dragons that you should be aware of." Sunny added.

"I thought only dragons eat gemstones." Trixie added. "Fun fact actually dragons only eat gems to strengthen their jaws but they also eat meat as well but since it's so rare to find any they usually had to eat gems so they wouldn't get hungry." Lemon chimed in.

"Well that explains a few things." Trixie replied remembering Spike having eaten multiple gems.

"But otherwise everything seems pretty normal around here." Indigo said.

Sunset decided it was time to change the subject "All nostalgic aside." She began and turned towards Sugarcoat "Could you show us where this changeling attacked?" She asked.

Sugarcoat let out a sigh "Alright if you really want to." She answered and motioned them to follow. They were led down a dirt path to what looked like a hospital.

"A hospital but why here?" Rainbow questioned.

"That's what had all of us puzzled." Indigo added. As they continued their way inside they were met with one of the nurses inside.

The nurse is an earth pony with light tan coat with dark brown mane that was kept in a small bun style. She also had bright cyan colored eyes that made her presence known. Her cutiemark is that of a medicinal needle over a pink heart. She was currently wearing a traditional white nurse coat carry a clipboard.

"Hello Nurse Heart." Sour Sweet called out getting her attention. "Huh?" The nurse turned and noticed five familiar faces. "Oh hello girls. Please call me Malino." She answered back.

"What brings you here?" She questioned. That's when Trixie stepped forward "Hello my names Trixie and if may ask a question." Trixie replied.

Malino gave her questioning look "What's going on? Am I in trouble or something?" She asked confused. "No you're not in any trouble. I was wondering that if the hospital has experienced any trouble?" Trixie asked.

That was when the nurse gave out a grunt "Actually yes. Almost every night our medical supplies have been raided. We're running out of supplies more than we can stock them." She explained.

Trixie then looked toward the girls then back to the nurse "You think you can show us the stock room. We might be able to help." Trixie replied.

"Well if it'll solve our problem then I guess it wouldn't hurt." She then went up to the front desk and was given ten guest passes. "You'll have to wear these first." She suggested.

After placing them around there necks they were escorted to the stock room. They stopped in front of the designated room. Malino took a key from the pocket of the coat and unlocked the door and entered the room.

The stock room itself contained multiple shelves for various equipment and medical tools but it looked like a lot of acquired things were missing. "Everything that we use is stored in here and only I and other doctors and nurses have access to this room." She mentioned.

"Well we better start looking for any clues." Lightning added.

The mares separated into groups. The four pegasi looked above the shelves while everypony else looked on the ground. "It looks like main gauze and bandage wraps are missing along with disinfection and rubbing alcohol." Rainbow said.

"Yeah same over here too." Indigo added. "That's odd why would a changeling take something like those? We only use those for some of the heavily injured ponies." Malino questioned.

"There are also some painkillers missing as well." Sour Sweet mentioned looking over the lower shelves.

Cheerliee and Sugarcoat was looking around one of the shelves and noticed something odd and by something as in two sets of three claw marks on the shelf.

"Hey girls I think we found something over here." Cheerliee called out getting every ponies attention.

Everpony went over to see what they found and looked at the claw marks on the shelf. "Claw marks? Now that's an interesting piece of evidence." Trixie added then realized what she'd just said. "Wait a minute but shouldn't there be hoof marks instead." Trixie asked.

Sunset pondered over the marks trying to come to conclusion herself.

"Well now what these things could belong to anyone." Rainbow said. "Actually RD the marks couldn't go to just anyone." Sunset began.

Sunny looked at her with confusion "What are you saying girl?" She questioned. "Well they wouldn't go to a dragon since their claws are quite large and would cause more damage to the shelfs." Sunset began.

"Okay but what about griffons?" Lemon asked. Sunset shook her head "While that's a possibility there claws are meant for hunting plus it would leave a larger mark than these." Sunset pointed out.

"Okay so it rules them out then who could have done it?" Sour asked.

"Well it's highly unlikely but it's the only possibility I could come up with but I have to be sure." Sunset replied then looked toward Indigo. "Indigo do you still have that book about ancient creatures." She mentioned.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" Indigo questioned.

"Because I need to confirm something just to be sure." She added.

They went to leave the room "Thanks for showing us around Milano." Sugarcoat thanked.

"It's no problem I just hope we can solve this problem soon." Milano added.

As they left the hospital Indigo led them to her house that was a simple single story house with a light blue color for the sidings and a regular brown roof.

The inside of the house had a walk in kitchen and a large living space with a couch and chair combo set with a fireplace.

"Feel free to sit down. I'll go look and get it." Indigo said as she left the room.

Everypony else turned to Sunset "What is it that you're thinking?" Lightning said. "Well hopefully that I'm wrong." Sunset groaned.

Moments later Indigo returned with said book under her wing "Got the book you wanted." She said setting the book in front of the group.

"Great." Sunset replied and began flipping through the pages "Now let me see here... bingo!" Sunset announced.

Trixie then looked at the page at what Sunset found "Sirens? Are you sure that they could have took the supplies." Trixie asked.

"But aren't Sirens almost extinct from what I've read." Sunny Flare questioned. "The word is 'almost' Flares but they're still some out in Equestria they probably don't like showing themselves." Sunset answered.

"It's says here that sirens like living in shallow or deep lakes where they can build their nest and hunt for fish. But they also eat seaweed as a diet." Sunset explains.

"Okay so there omnivores what else?" Lemon asked.

"Well when they head out on land they can stay out of water for only four hours at a time until they lose oxygen." Sunset explained.

"Does it have a picture of what they could look like?" Sour asked.

Sunset held the book up with her magic in order for them to view the picture.

The Siren in the picture had a slender appearance with fins, scales, and two arms with sharp claws. Its maw was open revealing sharp teeth with fangs in it. On its chest was embedded with a gemstone but also on the side of it contained a picture of a pony with the same gemstone in its chest.

The picture of the siren was circled with an arrow pointing to the pony.

Lightning noticed that in the picture "Hey Sunset what's this picture about." She pointed out.

Sunset took another look at it "I'm not sure what that means." She flipped through the next page "It doesn't explain about the picture." Sunset added.

"So what's the plan of how we're going to prevent it from stealing more supplies from the hospital?" Coco questioned.

Trixie was pondering up a plan before igniting her horn and bringing up a projection of the hospital "Okay we know if it wants to enter the hospital it was have to come through the entrance here." She said highlighting the entrance.

"With that being said three of us can stand guard at the entrance so it doesn't get in." Trixie said.

"Hold on their Trix." Rainbow interjected "What about the back and side exits? Couldn't it enter one of those as well?" Rainbow added.

"She does have a point it could enter one of those." Lightning added.

"That's why we need to split the group into two to cover each of the exits. Which will only leave two to guard the supply room? No doubt it'll avoid the patients inside it and head toward the supply room." Trixie added.

"Okay here's how things will go. Cheerliee, Lemon Zest, and Sugarcoat will cover the entrance. Sour Sweet and Sunset will cover the east exit. Indigo and Coco will take the south exit. While Rainbow and Lightning will take the west. Sunny Flare and I shall cover the supplies." Trixie explained.

"Everypony in agreement." The all nodded "Okay then let's go catch us a Siren." Trixie said with confidence hopefully to catch it before it gets out of hoof.

 **F3: Chapter 2 is finally finished.**

 **Pinkie: What already?**

 **F3: Yes I realized it was a short chapter but the next one will be longer. For now I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out.**


	3. Reason to Steal

**F3: Another day another chapter.**

 **Pinkie: Wonder what's going to happen this time.**

 **F3: That's for me to know. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 3: Reason to steal.**

* * *

With a plan set the girls waited until nightfall since that seemed like the only time the siren to strike. Once night fell the eleven mares headed toward the hospital and took their positions guarding the front entrance, the side exits and rear exits.

Cheerliee, Lemon Zest, and Sugarcoat were waiting at the front entrance for anything that showed up. "I hope that Sunset is right about this siren thing." Sugarcoat replied.

As the night went forward so far there weren't any signs of these sirens creatures showing up but so far such luck. The night continued to march on and everypony was getting sleepy and tired from staying up as they all tried to find ways to keep awake.

Rainbow and Lightning were telling each other jokes to keep themselves awake "I mean if you're going to boast about something at make it relevant to the subject your talking about." Lightning said.

"I agree. Or the time where Dumbbell fell face first into that water hole and cried like a foal when we were young oh that was classic." Rainbow added both laughing. There laughing was brought to a halt when they heard a sound coming from the bushes getting both of their attention.

Both of them turned on a dime and took a defensive stance wings flared at the ready to launch themselves at the intruder. "Okay come out quietly and we won't hurt you." Rainbow warned.

At first there was no response but then they heard a sort of melody playing before sounding more like a lullaby. Lightning and Rainbow were trying to stave off the lullaby however the lullaby was making them drowsy and sleepy. Their eyes felt like led and within a minute of the lullaby they were knocked out cold sleeping silently. A shadow loomed over them but ignored the two pegasus and headed straight inside the hospital.

Meanwhile Coco and Indigo on the south exit of the hospital where Indigo was just hovering back and forth just waiting for something to happen impatiently. "Ugh! Why are we waiting for that siren to show up when we should be going after it?" Indigo said impatiently.

Coco ignored her plea and just stared up in the sky they stars shining at their brightest. She let out a sigh of comfort enjoying the view. "You know there are times to slow down and take in the view or you'll miss it." Coco said.

"Well yeah I know that but with this siren about we can't let our guard down for a second." Indigo added.

Before Coco could retort a melody rang out before them making them feel drowsy "Hey what's with the pretty music?" Indigo said groggily and then passed out on top of a sleeping Coco.

While inside the hospital Trixie and Sunny were guarding the supply closet just to be sure. Trixie had a flare spell set up next to them making sure the hallway was well lit so they could see where the siren was coming from.

They both looked both ways making sure nothing got by them, but Sunny was acting nervous as the night drew on her hoofs shaking. "A-Are you s-sure this was a g-great idea?" Sunny Flare asked nervously.

"Everything will be fine. With the girls guard the exits and entrance the siren would have to be stealthy to get past them." Trixie said confidently knowing that everything would be fine.

But as the minutes turned into a full hour they heard hoof steps coming towards them from the west side. "Huh. That's probably just Rainbow or Lightning checking in on us." Trixie said but then they heard another set coming from the far end of the hallway. "Could be Indigo or Coco?" Flare asked.

But what came next surprised them as a melody began to echo throughout the hallway. Trixie shaking her head trying to stay focused. When the source of the melody came into view they notice a difference. There were not one but two and they weren't sirens.

The first is a young pegasus mare with a light cerulean coat and bright magenta eyes. Her cutiemark was that of a heart with a music note in the center. The mare also had dark ocean blue mane with a navy blue streak running down the middle. But what stuck out more was a bright crimson gem in the middle of her chest.

The second is an older unicorn mare with bright yellow coat and dark orange eyes. Her cutiemark was that of a golden gem with a music note wrapping around it. The mare had sleek dark orange mane with three streaks of gold running down the edges and the middle. Just like the other she too had a crimson gem in the middle of her chest.

"Wait two but... that couldn't... be." Trixie said before everything went black.

It was a couple hours when the sun was about to rise before Trixie and Sunny Flare were shook awake "Hey this isn't the time for a nap." Sour Sweet's voice rang out getting their attention.

They both stood up groggily "What happened?" Trixie asked. "More importantly what hit us back their?" Sunny added.

"We were hoping you would know." Sunset replied. "We found the others passed out when we woke them up." Cheerliee added. "All I remember was this sort of music lullaby then everything went black." Indigo began.

"That's what happen to me and Lightning as well." Rainbow added. "Maybe there was something we missed in the book. Think we should take another look." Sugarcoat mentioned.

Sunset nodded "Probably something that I missed in it would tell us."

"Yeah cause when I see the siren it wasn't a siren at all." Trixie began. "Then what could it be then." Lemon Zest added with concern "All I know that we need to look at the book more carefully." Trixie finished as they headed out of the hospital and back to Indigo's home.

Once they returned to the home Sunset looked back into the back and began to carefully look through it until she found a page further in the book. "Aha! Here it is. A page that I missed." Sunset said placing it on the coffee table so every pony could see.

"I can tell why you girls passed out. On this page it tells that the sirens song depending on how they sing used can either control their target or put them into a deep sleep." Sunset explained.

"So that's how me and the others passed out. It was that melody they played." Lightning added.

"And that's not even the worst part." Sunset said flipping the page "I look more on the page we looked at previously and found something else. Apparently that gemstone allows them to also turn into ponies for a certain length of time before returning to the water." Sunset continued.

Trixie then remembered something from last night "Wait a minute before I passed out a remember seeing two mares approach us singing. They must have been the sirens in pony forms." Trixie replied.

"Okay but how would they be able to get out?" Rainbow asked "They could've gone back the same way they came in. So I think we should start by looking outside the hospital. They have to have a reason for raiding the place." Sour Sweet added.

They all nodded in agreement and headed back toward the hospital. When they got there Milano greeted them.

"So I take it the siren got away with more of the supplies." Milano said disappointed. "We're deeply sorry Ms. Heart. But we have figured out that isn't one siren but there's two of them." Indigo added.

Milano raised an eyebrow "And is that supposed to make me feel better."

"But we're going to search the ground to see where they could have gone." Trixie quickly replied.

"Well I hope so. I'm not sure how much longer this hospital can last without what we need." Milano said with concern.

"Don't worry we'll find them and the supplies." Lemon said with determination and sprinted out of the hospital.

"Well some ponies in a hurry." Rainbow said. Sunset grinned and followed after her friend then every pony followed suit.

They gathered at the front entrance of the hospital "Okay were going to have to look everywhere around the place. Split up into groups. Each group must have a pegasus or a unicorn to get the others attention. All in agreement." Trixie explained.

Every pony nodded and went into groups going in different directions.

It's been two hours about ten o'clock in morning since they split up. Coco and Indigo were looking around the bushes in the south end of the hospital. "There's nothing here shouldn't we look else where's." Indigo replied wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Coco was about to agree but then she noticed something. She looked closer and noticed it was a gauze wrap roll. Then she looked ahead and found a small med kit ahead and other medical items that were from the supply room.

"Indigo I think I've found us a trail." Coco said. Indigo came over to inspect "Alright this might help lead us to them. I'll go get the others." Indigo said about to take off.

"I'll see where this leads." Coco added stopping the pegasus in her tracks "Whoa hold up are you out of your mind. What if they try and eat you?!" Indigo questioned.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now you go and tell the others." Coco ordered and sprinted down the path while leaving Indigo behind. "Ugh! Alright I better go and grab them." Indigo said to herself and flew off to grab the others.

Coco continued to follow the path of littered supplies meaning the sirens couldn't carry everything they grabbed. She noticed an opening in the woods where the light was shining from it.

She walked toward the opening being careful to not be spotted in case they were beyond the opening. Once she was at the exit the bright light blinded her for a minute before she could readjust her sight. Once she had adjusted to the light she was greeted with a sight to behold.

It was a large and wide open area that contained several fruit trees with various fruits growing on them. There is a large lake that was bigger than the one she swam in Ponyville. But what finally stuck out were a gold, cyan, and lavender colored creatures.

 _"They look just like in Indigo's book. But somethings wrong here."_ Coco thought as she tried to get a better look.

The lavender one had pale lavender scales and dark lavender spines running down its back. Its eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color. Coco noticed it had ruby gem embedded in its chest. Its waist and arms were also bandaged as best but was sloppy at best.

Coco tried to get a closer look but failed to notice that she was on a hill tripped and barreled toward them. The sirens noticed and watched the intruder barrel past them and into the lake.

Coco came out of the lake soaking wet and was greeted with the gold siren staring and growling at her, fangs protruding out "Alright you have exactly ten seconds to tell me how you found this place before I turn you into a chew toy." The gold siren said.

Coco could tell it was a female but was currently trying not to get eaten. "I followed the trail that you left behind." She quickly answered.

That only seemed to make the siren angry but not at Coco but she turned to the cyan siren "I told you to only grab so much at a time not a lot. Darn it Sonata." the siren spoke to the cyan one named Sonata.

"Well if you weren't in a hurry I wouldn't grabbed so much Adagio." Sonata spoke to the gold one named Adagio.

"It's your own fault for grabbing so much." Adagio argued.

"Well you were telling me to hurry." Sonata argued back.

"Will you both shut it?" A gruff voice spoke out. Coco turned to the third siren that opened her eyes a little to reveal a shade of dark blue. "Sorry Aria. Did we wake you up?" Sonata spoke softly like talking to a foal.

"No just thought I would get up." The one known as Aria tried to move but Sonata stopped her "Not where you're still injured. We still need to find a way move you properly." Sonata added.

Aria groans and lay back down. Coco slowly approached them looking at Aria's wounds "How'd that happen?" Coco asked.

Adagio was the first to answer "Why should I tell you anything?" She said angrily. It was only until Sonata roped in her anger "Hey she's only just curious about us okay." Sonata scolded.

Adagio gave Coco a skeptic look "How do I know that you won't run when I tell you?" "You're much faster than me making it impossible for me to run." Coco answered.

Adagio wasn't sure if she should but she eventually gave in "It was three weeks ago during the night when we got attack. We don't know what attacked us but they came out of nowhere. We managed to draw them off but Aria got injured during the fighting." Adagio explained.

"We found this place until Aria got better. But with her injury we couldn't leave so when we found the hospital but since sirens like us don't want to be seen we sneaked in during the night and took stuff we need and that's it."

Coco took in what Adagio and Sonata had explained before responding "Do you still have the supplies you took?" Coco questioned.

"Yeah we do. We haven't used them all." Sonata said. "Then you need to take them back." Coco said. Adagio was taken aback by her statement "Why should we? We need them." She retorted.

"Yes but so do the patients at the hospital. If the hospital runs out of the supplies it could have drastic consequences for every pony in it." Coco explained. Adagio didn't know what to do so she turned to Sonata. She nodded "We should return them." Sonata said warmly.

Adagio let out a sigh "Okay we'll gather up the remaining supplies."

Before she could they heard another voice coming from the top of the hill "Hey! Get away from Coco!" A rainbow blur came zooming down toward her and the sirens stopping right in front of Coco wings flared in defense.

"Rainbow what are you doing?!" She questioned. "What does it look like? Saving your life!" Rainbow retorted.

"There is no need that." Coco said but Rainbow didn't move but continue to glare at the sirens. Sonata went to protect Aria while Adagio got in front of both of them growling in defense.

"Rainbow wait up!" Trixie voice could be heard as the rest of the girls caught up. "I told you to stay with the... group." Trixie began but then noticed the three sirens and the amount of medical supplies that were at the side.

"So I'm you're the sirens that were stealing those items from the hospital." Trixie added.

"You other friend over there already established that." Adagio said pointing toward Coco. "She kind of knocked some sense into and we were going to return them until your rainbow friend here trying to stop us." Sonata explained.

"Right like that's a likely story." Rainbow retorted. Coco finally got around Rainbow and got in between them "Rainbow that's enough. Did any of you girls even think about why they were taking supplies in the first place?" Coco questioned.

"So why did they?" Cheerliee replied. Coco then pointed with her hoof to Sonata and Aria more importantly the bandages on Aria arms and waist. "Wait is that siren… injured?" Lemon asked.

Coco nodded "From what they told me that something attacked them when they were moving to search for another home." Coco answered.

Rainbow lessened her stance folding her wings in but still giving the sirens a glare "Then why didn't they take her to the hospital instead of taking items from it?" Rainbow questioned.

"I'll answer that one rainbow pony." Adagio said before taking a breath "It's due to our gems we have. We have the ability to turn from siren to pony and back again but only for a limited time. So if we strolled up in their in a pony forms with a siren on our backs wouldn't draw suspicion." Adagio explained.

"I guess she does have a point." Sugarcoat said. "And what would've happened if we turn back into sirens after the time expires. It would be a panic and we would be on the hunting block." Adagio continued.

"Of course your kind's almost extinct." Sunset added in which Adagio nodded "We couldn't take the risk of being found out so we had to steal them during the night like what we did last night." Adagio continued.

"Then maybe we can help you." Trixie said. "And how would you do that?" Sonata questioned.

"If we can help your friend here." "Sister actually." Adagio corrected. "Right. Your sister to the hospital to have her injuries treated." Trixie suggested.

Adagio gave her a skeptic look on her face "How do we know that you won't turn us in?" She asked.

"I promise nothing will happen on the way." Trixie said confidently. Adagio giving her a judging look before giving out a sigh "Alright I guess I'll have to take you word for it." She before turning to face Aria.

"Hey you think you have the strength to transform?" She asked quietly. Aria looked up at her pausing for a moment before nodding a little.

Before then they all closed there eyes as their gems glowed a bright red color encasing them in an aura. There entire bodies began to change there fins became tails, their scales turned into coats of their respective color, and scales on their heads became there mane. There long claw turned into hooves as two more hooves grew out of them turning them into full fledged ponies.

Like the other two Aria turned into an earth pony with dark purple mixed with light green braided to her left side. Her cutiemark is that of a five pointed purple star with a music note wrap around it.

"Can you stand?" Sonata asked. "I'll... try." Aria said hesitant. She used what strength she had to push herself up from the ground into a standing position with her sisters flanking her just in-case. Her legs started shaking as they were trying to hold her weight. Sonata wrapped a wing around her sister to keep her balanced while Adagio took one of her sisters hoofs and placed it around the back of her neck.

"Thanks." She thanked.

"How long until you girls transform back?" Lightning asked.

"About three hours." Sonata answered.

"Well then let's waste time." Sugarcoat said. They all agreed heading toward the hospital while picking up scattered supplies along the way walking at a slow pace so that the sirens turned ponies can keep up.

Ten minutes later the hospital was in sight as they approach it and the three sisters were starting to get nervous.

"Hey you three okay back there." Sour called back. "For the moment yes." Adagio said.

Indigo swooped beside them "Then why are you nervous?" She asked. "I'm not nervous!" She shouted.

"Yep she's nervous." Lemon concluded in which Sunny Flare nodded in agreement.

Adagio blushed trying to hide her embarrassment. "Hey there's no need to be nervous." Indigo added.

"Easy for you to say your not a siren that can turn into a pony for a limited time." Sonata huffed.

"Well maybe not but I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Sugarcoat said confidently. "How can you be sure? We're sirens a near extint species that need remind you are being hunted for our scales on the black-market. How can you be so casual?!" Adagio questioned.

"Because this is Vanhoover. Other species help each other out no matter who they are or where they're from. I can tell you that first hoof." Indigo said.

"And how's that." Sonata asked.

Indigo lifted up the back front left hoof as Adagio and Sonata noticed a scar that ran from her ankle down to her hoof.

"It was about a five years ago I was on weather duty with my partner who was a dragon at the time. The weather factory their malfunctioned and unleashed a tornado that blew through Vanhoover tearing everything apart. A slab of wood got stuck in my hoof about a feet wide. It stuck in pretty deep and more debris was getting blown away." She began.

"Before anymore came at me my partner snatched me out of the air and into a nearby grotto covering me like a blanket. After the tornado was handled my partner got me to the hospital. They said that if my partner didn't arrive earlier you'd be looking at a three hoof Indigo." She finished.

"Wow so your partner did all that despite what species." Sonata said. "Yep and I still owe him for that." Indigo said. "Him so your partners a he huh." Adagio gave a smirk.

Indigo blushed at the comment "Well... yes but... I'll just shut up now." Indigo said still with a blush on her face. "All I'm trying to say is that we look out for each other okay." She added flying ahead.

Adagio took that to thought _"Maybe Indigo is right. Maybe we have nothing to worry about."_ Adagio thought looking back to Aria.

Once they got inside they place was busy but not to busy. The first to notice them was Milano seeing them walk inside and seeing a wounded pony. "Girls is everything alright." She said and noticing the missing supplies "And with the supplies in tow." She added.

"Milano we need you help. We've got an injury and it's serious." Trixie said pointing her toward the three sister mainly the middle sister. Milano noticed the sloppy bandaged work around the ponies lower stomach that the bandaged was coming off.

"What happened?" Milano asked. "She was attacked trying protect my sister." Adagio added.

Milano took a look at the wounded and noticed something she didn't want to see. She turned to another nurse "Get me a stretcher and quickly." She called. "Why? What's going on?" Sonata asked.

"While the wound has been bandaged up but it's gotten infected and we need to treat the infection before it gets too serious." She said as two nurses brought a stretcher took Aria and gently placing her on it. "Will she be okay?" Sonata questioned. "We'll do the best we can." Milano.

Before she turned to leave Sunset stopped her "Milano may we talk a minute?" Sunset asked. "Sure what about?" She asked.

"You see..." Before Sunset finished Adagio interrupted "We were the ones who stole the supplies." Adagio blurted out catching the nurse off guard.

She paused a couple seconds before speaking "Wait so you two stole the supplies." She said.

"Yes." Sonata said. "And we're sorry that we did."

"Well at least your upfront with it, but why steal when you could've came here if your sister was injured?" She questioned. The sisters were hesitant about telling her but Adagio remembered what Indigo toward her and she decided right there and then.

"Well you see this isn't how we originally look like." Adagio began. Milano gave them a questioning look. "You see these gems on our chest. These allow us to become what you see now but in reality we're not ponies." Adagio added.

"So then what are you?" Milano asked.

Adagio took a breath "Um... we're sirens." Sonata smiled worryingly hoping for a good reaction.

At first nothing happened before she answered "So... sirens are water creatures aren't they?"

The sisters were taken aback by her question "Um... yes." Sonata answered. Milano then turned to another doctor "Get a water tank ready when the treatment is done but make sure it's long enough for the patient to fit in." Milano ordered and the doctor rushed off.

The sisters were taken aback about what she said. "What how do you know that what we said is even true?" Adagio questioned.

"Well for one the gems on your chest is a dead giveaway." She pointed out "And the fact I've own a book or two about sirens when I was younger." She continued "That a fact that sirens heal faster while exposed to water." She added.

"Don't worry your sister is in good hoofs here. That I promise. Just that you two will have to come with me to take care of some documents if you don't mind of course." Milano asked.

"Sure." Sonata said but turned back to the girls "Can you give us a minute though?" She added.

"Of course I'll be over there if you need me." Milano asked and went to wait by the reception deck.

"Well I guess we're going to be fine now but we'll see how things turn out right." Adagio replied.

"Hey I would know from experience that Vanhoover is not a bad place once you get to know it." Sunset said proudly. "However we need to get going." Sunset added.

"Huh? Why? Can't you stay a little long Shimmy?" Lemon asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sunset sighed "I wish we could but me and the others are kinda on a mission so to speak."

"Well whatever mission it is make to pay a visit once in a while." Sunny Flare replied. Sunset nodded "You got it."

"Well I guess it has been a blast Lightning, Rainbow Dash." Indigo said offering a hoof bump in which they both accepted "Yep it has but like Sunset said we've got to get going." Rainbow said.

"I wish you luck on your future endeavors Sugarcoat." Cheerliee replied. "And the same to you as well." Sugar answered.

"So long for now." Trixie said as they girls left the hospital heading toward the train station.

* * *

 **F3: Well another chapter in the books but there is still the epilogue to take care of.**

 **Pinkie: Hooray the epilogue! *Fires party cannon***

 **F3: PINKIE! How many time to not fire that thing in my house! Ugh... I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue

**F3: Well I promised you an epilogue so here you go**

 **Pinkie: Epilogue baby! The part where we wrap up the story. *Hits a giant gong***

 **F3: *sigh* I knew I shouldn't watched that Death-battle with her in it.**

 **Pinkie: A what battle?**

 **F3: I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 4: Epilogue. The past comes haunting.**

* * *

After leaving the hospital where the sirens sister Aria was being treated they headed toward the train station and noticed that another train was coming in.

"We better hurry we don't won't to miss it." Trixie said as they rushed over before noticing a grey pegsus mare with pearl silver mane and a cutiemark of cloudy skies parting with magenta colored eyes.

"Ah there you girls are? I was wondering what kept you." The mare said.

"Sorry miss but were in a hurry." Trixie said.

The mare frowned at this then face-hoofed "Of course they never seen me like this." She said

"Girls it's me." She replied when her eyes suddenly flashed a light green color.

Coco couldn't miss those eyes even if she tried "Chrysalis but I thought you were still in Canterlot recovering." Coco added.

"Well my wounds managed to heal properly so I went to track you down when Celestia told me where you were headed." Chrysalis said.

"Plus the fact you'll need a guide through the Forgotten Realms and I managed to get some information about something you may want to hear about." She informed.

"Well then let's get on the train and get moving." Cheerliee said as every pony boarded the train and were moving again.

Once they were seated Chrysalis begun to explain her findings. "You remember back at the castle when Papilla attacked." They all nodded at that

"Kind of hard to forget something that recent." Sunset says.

"There was something I noticed that she was wearing around her neck that I never thought possible." She began.

"So what was it that she was wearing?" Lightning asked.

"An amulet more importantly the Alicorn Amulet." Chrysalis said.

Trixie nearly choked on her drink when she said that "I'm sorry but did you say Alicorn Amulet." Trixie said nervous.

Chrysalis nodded "That's what I said."

Coco looked at Trixie "You know about?" She questioned.

"Know about it? I would know for a fact that particular amulet is one of equestria's rarest artifacts, but not many know of how it came to be or how it was made." Trixie added.

"Well then your history books need a bit of an update. I assume you heard of Arcane's have you?" She asked.

"Of course we actually know a few who are Arcane's." Coco said remembering running into the siblings at the party.

"Well there were actually a lot more back in the past than there are now." Chrysalis added.

"Well the Alicorn Amulet was created by Arcanes in the past as a gift for the current reigning rulers. Then a war broke out and the Amulet was supposedly lost until now and is in possession of Papilla." Chrysalis finished.

"But just how powerful is this Alicorn Amulet?" Rainbow questioned.

Chrysalis shrugged "Some say it has more power than the elements of harmony themselves or even as powerful as ten alicorn's at once. No pony knows how strong it is." She added.

"I explained my findings to Celestia and Luna and they told me to immediately find you girls to help you out in anyway I can. Luna was especially worried." Chrysalis said unsure what to make of that.

"Well then we need to find her before the comet arrives because if you say its that powerful as you say it is then it could be ten times as strong when the comet arrives." Trixie added.

Lightning noticed that the sun was beginning to set "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get some shut eye. All this talk and worry has me bushed." She said letting out a yawn.

"Agreed we're going to need our strength since we'll be heading toward Galrovia next." Cheerliee said heading toward her bed in the train.

Every pony else followed suit and before they knew it was night time as Luna's moon shined its white moonlight. Coco was of course stayed up to watch the stars but she couldn't help but feel that this adventure is going to get rougher down the road.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed _"Luna please watch over us."_

Meanwhile back in Canterlot Celestia turned in so her sister could take over and Luna watch as her stars took form in the night but still grew concerned about what the changeling said to them.

"To think that wretched thing has returned to this world." She said anger as small crystals formed at her hoofs.

"If I knew the amulet would cause more harm than could I wouldn't have blessed it with my magic to create it." She added then looked toward the moon

"I just hope the girls will be alright in the endeavors to come." Luna said gazing into the moonlight unknown what is to come of her subjects.

 _"Coco...be safe."_ She too silently prayed.

* * *

 **F3: Well it might be short but more explaining will come in the future to come.**

 **Pinkie: The future reveals itself only if we allow it.**

 **F3: That's it no more fortune cookies for you. Any who I'm Fireuser3.**

 **Pinkie: And Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


End file.
